laytonfandomcom-20200223-history
File 1: Katrielle and the Mysterious House
|opening = Change! |ending = Daijōbu |previous = |next = File 2: Katrielle and the Diabolical Dress |jpname = |dename = |esname = |frname = |itname = |nlname = |korname = }} Katrielle and the Mysterious House is the first episode of Layton Mystery Detective Agency: Kat's Mystery-Solving Files. Plot Case Explanation Simon Light comes to the Layton Detective Agency to ask the help of Professor Layton. Unfortunately for him, it turns out that the professor does not run the agency himself, but instead his daughter, Katrielle Layton. After claiming that she solves mysteries better than her father; Simon decides to tell his story. Apparently he has bought a cursed house, which has mysteriously made his family disappear. Now, he needs the help of a detective to find out what happened to them before the house will "eat" him as well! Entering the Manor Katrielle notices Simon born in a wealthy family despite earning the house with hardwork by his necktie pin, famously crafted by the late artist at Crawley Bridge, impressing him in process. As they about to get inside, the real state agent came to visit, offending Simon but make Katrielle curious as the agent has the same design as Simon in his cuffings. Entering the living room, Katrielle learns that Simon’s father, his little brother Garfunkel and him are not on good terms as his father cares Garfunkel more than him, in relationship and inheritance, including rejected his father’s house inheritance as he thought it was an old villa. Cross-examine Simon After studying the house layout, Simon explain what happened to his family. Three days ago, the girls whispering about their finds before disappeared, leaving Simon and the house guard dog Ben alone. Ben has a curiosity of change in house furnitures and apparels, returning it to its proper places. Realising there was one room left to investigate, the group heading there. Inside the room was a portrait slightly leaning across. As Katrielle examines it, she notice the carpet was moved, leaving the dust mark. Case Solved Katrielle finally solved the riddles of this case. She explains that the girls were examined the potrait unaware that moving it triggers a trapdoor underneath, proved by testing on Ernest. Later Ben tidied the carpet back, removing the traces almost completely. Entering the trapdoor Simon reunited with his family and learned Hastings followed the girls before. Katrielle found a huge door that only opens with Simon’s necktie pin, revealing his father‘s inheritance in golden ingots. She also knew Simon never gonna examines the portrait as it was Garfunkel’s, so he never got the inheritance before the girls got a postcard from Garfunkel. Garfunkel reveals himself as the real state agent to persuade Simon to buy this house as his father request and leads the group to the tunnel towards his basement of Simon’s identical house across the street. Characters Main Character * Katrielle Layton * Ernest Greeves * Sherl * Inspector Ercule Hastings New Character * Simon Light, the client * Samantha Light * Linda Light * Brenda Light * Garfunkel Light * Simon Light's father (flashback) * Ben Clues * The Artisan Necktie Pin * A House in Turmoil * Scrupulous Golden Labrador * The Hanging Portrait * The Disturbed Dust Trivia * Because of the anime is set during the event of the game, Katrielle's temper is revealed. * Simon and his brother’s name are based on the band, Simon and Garfunkal. * Katrielle compares this episode's case to a millefeuille cake; "just like cake is filled with whipped cream, it's filled with love and misunderstandings". de:Katrielle to Fushigi na Ie Category:Anime Episodes